The new Transfer Students
by xAmuxIkutox
Summary: Two new girls transffered to Seiyo Academy their names are Brianna and Bara they are best friends what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Wings: Me and BriannaSkyBlueMermaidPrincess made this, we do not own Shugo Chara.**

Brianna's P.O.V

I woke up and got ready for school. Today was my first day and i was excited. I was walking listening to music until I bumped into a very cute boy with brown hair and green eyes i dropped my books when i bumped into him. "I'm so sorry" i said to him and picked my books.

Kukai's POV

I was walking to school when I bumped in to a cut girl, "I'm so sorry," she said. "It's ok, here ler me help you," I said helping her pick up her stuff. When I was about to pick up one of her books, I aciddentlly tuched her hand, I blushed "Sorry."

Brianna's P.O.V

I blushed when he touched my hand "I-It's ok thank you for helping me pick up my books oh I'm Brianna Hoshina nice too meet you" i said happily and kissed his cheek and then i put my books in my bookbag. "Um would you like to walk with me to school I am going to Seiyo Academy today is my first day" I said to him.

Kukai's POV

"I'm Kukai Soma, I go to the same school," I smiled, walking her to school.

Bara's POV

I got up and saw the time, "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled, getting dressed, grabbing a pice of tost, running out of the house. On the way I bumped in to someone, "Sorry," I said.

Brianna's P.O.V.

I walked with Kukai and talked with him on the way to school.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I was walking until a cute girl bumped into me. She said "Sorry" "It's ok" i said to her and i grabbed her hand and kissed it "I'm Ikuto what is your name" i said to her.

Bara's POV

"B-Bara" I shudded, blushing. I started to pick up my books when, it started to rain. "Great, this isn't one of my best days," I mudded.

Ikuto's P.O.V

"Bara that's a beautiful name" i said then helped her pick up her books and i accidentally touched her hand and i blushed "Sorry Bara" i said and noticed it was raining and i gave Bara my coat and put it on her and held her bringing her close to me sharing an umbrella and walked to school.

Brianna's P.O.V

I noticed it was raining and i got cold.

Bara's POV

I blushed when he touched my hand, and blushed deeper when he gave me his coat, "Thank you," I mudded quietly, as we walked to school.

Kukai's POV

When it started raining I gavd Brianna my coat ans shared a umbrella.

Ikuto's P.O.V

We made it to School and we went inside and i left for class "bye Bara i hope we can talk again" i said and winked at her.

Brianna's P.O.V

I walked into school with Kukai i gave him back his coat and kissed his cheek and blushed "thank you Kukai well i better go see which class i'm in see you" i winked at him then left.

Bara POV

I blushed after he winked at me, _'I still have his coat, I'll give it to him after school'_ I thought, and went to see which is my class room.  
Kukai's POV

I blushed a bit before I headed to class.

Brianna's P.O.V

I started developing a crush on Kukai but kept it a secret and then i saw my best friend Bara i couldn't believe she was at the same school as me "B-Bara" i said looked at her.

Bara's POV

On the way there, I was thinking about Ikuto,_ 'He was so cute, I may have a crush on him,'_ I was lost in thought when a "B-Bara," snaped me out of it. "Brianna!" I called out running to her.  
Kukai's POV

The way to class I was lost in thought.

Brianna's P.O.V

I was so happy to see my best friend at the same school "Bara i'm so happy to see you" I said happily and i saw we were in the same class "Yay we are in the same class too" i said and hugged her. Me and Bara known each other for a long time and i was just happy too see her again "we should get to class" i then said to her.

Ikuto's P.O.V

I walked into class still thinking about Bara she was just so pretty i couldn't stop_ 'i think i have a crush on her'_ i thought.

Brianna's P.O.V

Me and Bara started talking and we made it to class but the teacher told us to stay outside so the class can sit and then introduce us

Ikuto's P.O.V

I was in class with Kukai we are best friends and then the teacher came in and said their are two new girls in our class today _'please let Bara be in this class'_ i thought


	2. Chapter 2

**We do not own Shugo Chara.**

Nikaidou's P.O.V

"Good Morning class today we have two new students" i said "please come in Bara and Brianna" i said then two girls came in Bara had pink hair and purple eyes and Brianna has short wavy blonde hair and blue eyes "please introduce yourselves girls then take your seats."

Brianna's P.O.V

I came in and inroduced myself "Hi i'm Brianna Hoshina nice to meet you" i said and giggled a little.

Bara's POV

I came in after "And I'm Bara Kokoro, nice to meet you," I said smiling.

Nikaidou's P.O.V

"Nice to meet you two girls" i said " Brianna sit next to Kukai and Bara sit next to Ikuto," i said to them.

Brianna's P.O.V

I blushed when i saw Kukai and i when i went i fell on top of Kukai accidentally and blushed getting back up quickly and sat at my desk.

Ikuto's P.O.V

I blushed when i saw Bara.

Bara's POV

I blushed a bit when I saw Ikuto and went over to my seat, only to be triped by Saaya.

Kukai's POV

I blushed when I saw her, and blushed some more when she fell on me, "You ok?" I asked.

Ikuto's P.O.V

I helped her before she fell "are you ok Bara?" I said blushing.

Brianna's P.O.V

"Y-Yes i'm ok" i said to him but i lied cause i felt weird and i fainted in front the whole class.

Bara's POV

"Y-Yes, t-thank you" I shudded, going to my seat.

Saaya's POV

_'Why is she getting all the attention from Ikuto, the hottest boy in school?_' I thought/asked 'and her,_ 'what does the second hottest boy see in her? I'm going to get them_'

Kukai's POV

"Ok," I said getting back to my seat.

Brianna's P.O.V

I winked at Kukai and blushed _'i'm in love with him'_ i thought my first love was Kukai i wanted to tell him soon.

Ikuto's P.O.V

I winked at Bara.

Nikaidou's P.O.V

"Class we are going to have a dance next week and Brianna we heard you are a singer at sanjo production now with Utau i hope you can sing for us for next week's dance" i said.

Brianna's P.O.V

"I would love to sing for you guys" i said happily.

Ikuto's P.O.V

I was excited for the dance and i was gonna ask Bara to the dance i wrote a note for her to meet me after school i was gonna tell her then.

Kukai's POV

_'A dance, hummm, I think I'll ask Brianna after school, so I can dance with her when she's not singing_' I thought writing her a note.

Saaya's POV

"Why does she get to sing? I can sing for the party." I ask.

Bara's POV

I hope Ikuto asks me to the dance, then I get a note, it asked me to meet him after school, and it looks like it's from Ikuto!

Brianna's P.O.V

It was lunch time and i had fried chicken with white rice with a drink i decided to eat with Kukai so i sat next to him and ate with him but i sang a song before i ate lunch.

Ikuto's P.O.V

I decided to eat lunch with Bara i had rice balls so i sat next to her and ate.

Saaya's POV

_'Perfect timing'_ I thought evily as I walked by Brianna and triped,on perpos, and my food fell on her.

Brianna's P.O.V

Everyone was laughing at me and my bangs covered my eyes and i started to cry i put my arm over my face running away crying.

Kukai's P.O.V

I ran after Brianna and grabbed her arm and hugged her tight "It's ok Brianna" i said then stroked her hair "come on let's go back to class" i said to her and held her hand.

Brianna's P.O.V

I blushed when he held my hand and we went back to class and we ate lunch together.

Bara's POV

I saw what Saaya did to Brianna and shot her a glare, "What are you glaring at?" Saaya said. "I don't know, the person who embarrassed my friend," I shot at her. "Oh she's your friend, maybe you should join her," she shot back, about to to dunk her food on me.

Ikuto's P.O.V

"LEAVE BARA ALONE! I care about her so leave her alone Saaya, and leave Brianna alone as well," I said I was mad that she did that to them.

Bara's POV

I blushed at what Ikuto said, and by the looks of it Saaya looks frozen in shock, like most of the school is.

Ikuto's P.O.V

School was over and i just wanted to tell Bara "Bara come to the park with me" i said.

Brianna's P.O.V

I walked over to Kukai "Kukai you wanted to talk to me" i said blushing.

Bara's POV

"Ok,' I said following Ikuto.

Kukai's POV

"Brianna want to go to the dance?" I asked her.

Brianna's P.O.V

I blushed "Yes Kukai i will go with you" i said and kissed his cheek.

Ikuto's P.O.V

"Bara want to go to the dance with me" i said.

Bara's POV

"Y-Yes," I shudded and smiled.

Ikuto's P.O.V

"Cool i'll pick you up at 8 cutie" i winked at her.

Brianna's P.O.V

"Um Kukai i know this is sudden but I-I-I love you" i said and ran.

Bara's POV

"K, oh here you'r coat" I said, handing him, his coat.

Ikuto's P.O.V

"Thanks Bara" i said and took my coat then i whispered in her ear "i like you" i said.

Kukai's P.O.V

I blushed i liked her as well then i ran after her and grabbed her arm "I-I love you too Brianna" i said to her and hugged her.

Brianna's P.O.V

I blushed more from hearing what Kukai said.

Bara's POV

I blushed and said very quitely, "I like you to."

Ikuto's P.O.V

I put my hand on her cheek and moved her chin to make her look at me and kissed her "i love Bara will you be my girlfriend" i said to her.

Bara's POV

I blush deeper, "yes" I mudded quietly.

Kukai's POV

"Brianna, want to be my girlfriend?" I asked.

Brianna's P.O.V

I blushed hard "Yes Kukai" i said.

Ikuto's P.O.V

I kissed Bara.

Bara's POV

I was shocked that he kissed me, but I kissed back.

Kukai's POV

I looked away, then I kissed Brianna.

Brianna's P.O.V

I was blushing harder and i kissed Kukai back.

Ikuto's P.O.V

"I love you Bara" i said.

Bara's POV

"I-I love y-you to I-Ikuto," I shudded smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**No one owns Shugo Chara in Fanfichion that I know of.**

Brianna's P.O.V

I woke up and saw 5 guardian eggs on my bed they all were blue with a sky blue heart in the middle of it so they were twins i was happy cause i knew their were guardian characters in their that were going to be born so i put them in my book bag and changed walking to school "I hope they will be born soon," i said to myself.

Bara's POV

I woke up about to get up, when I see 2 guardian eggs in my bed, '_when did I get them?_' I thought, I new about them, but I did't expect to get some, so I got up got dressed and put them in my bag.

Normal P.O.V

Brianna and Bara were walking with Ikuto and Kukai and they told them about their guardian eggs.

Kukai's P.O.V

"Wow congradulations girls" i said "oh meet Daichi" i said pointing to him.

Daichi's P.O.V

"Yo i'm Daichi nice too meet you" he said.

Yoru's POV

"Yo ~Nya, I'm Yoru, ~Nya," I said, then got petted by Bara, and then I purred. "Awwww, so cute," she said still petting me. "For once he likes to be petted?" Ikuto asked/mudded. "Hey! ~Nya!" I yelled at him, he just chuckled, I growed at him.

Brianna's P.O.V

I patted Daichi's head and petted Yoru "nice too meet you guys" i said.

Daichi's P.O.V

I winked and gave them a thumbs up they were really cool.

Bara's POV

"Nice to meet you guys," I said smiling, petting Yoru some more, '_It would be nice to have a cat Chara,_' then one of my eggs wiggled and I stopped petting him to check them, they seemed fine.

Normal P.O.V

They were at school in class talking about the dance and getting to know each other better.

Saya's POV

_'Why did they ask them to the dance? Oh I'm going to get them, expressly Bara, she took Ikuto from me,'_ I thought, walking to them, "Ikutooooo, why did you ask that slob to the dance?" I acked sweetly, "Don't call Bara a slob Saaya, and leave us alone," he said coldly, I march away.

Saaya's POV

I was walking away mad that Ikuto and Kukai choosed them not me, then a van pulled up infront of me, "Hello miss, are you Saaya Yamabuki by any chance?" A man in black asked. "Why, yes I am, and who might you be?" I asked, "My name is no importants, come with me and you'll get the rareist diamond in the world, and you may get Ikuto to," the man said, "Ok, deal," I said, then an egg appered in my hand, that is Hot pink and has redish pink devil on it.

Brianna's P.O.V

I was walking blushing but then i held Kukai's hand and kissed him then whispered in his ear "i love you" and blushed more.

Kukai's POV  
"Love you Two," I said to Brianna.


	4. Chapter 4

Brianna's P.O.V

I felt my eggs moving they all hatched right in front of me they all had blonde hair light blue eyes and they were wearing blue dress except for one who was just wearing a blue top and a blue miniskirt. The first one was a cheerleader chara her name was Ranee but her nickname is Ran. The second one was a princess chara she knew how to cook and draw her name was Miki. The third one was a singing chara who can dance ballet and hip hop her name was Selena. The fourth one was a figure skating chara her name was Casey. The last one was my radiance chara and her name was Cosmo. I was so happy to see them so i just hugged them.

Bara's POV

Suddlenly one of my eggs, mydark pink with realy dark pink cats on it, came out of my bag and hatched, "Hi! ~Nya! I'm Hoshi! ~Nya! Your Cat Chara ~Nya." She said, and I started to pet her, she purred.

Yoru's P.O.V

I blushed "Hi Nya i'm Yoru Nya" i held her and kissed it lightly "Nice too meet you Hoshi Nya" i said.

Daichi's POV

"Yo, I'm Daichi, and what are your names girls?" he asked the 5 Charas.

Hoshi's POV

I blush with Yoru.

Normal P.O.V

Brianna's charas introduced themselves one by one and Ran was blushing she thought Daichi was really cute.

Brianna's P.O.V

I see my best friend from my singing group and we talk "Hey guys were having a concert today come see it" I said and winkef at Kukai and whispered in his ear "meet me backstage before the concert" then kept walking with the girls from my singing group.

Kukai's POV

I nod as a response, as Bara said, "K."

The concert was starting and Brianna and her group were ready wearing the same dress in different colors Brianna wore a light blue dress one girl had a pink dress and the last girl had a light green dress they went on stage and started to sing as loud as they could and dance as best as they can.

Brianna's P.O.V

I started to sing a song to Kukai to show him i only love him i sang really powerful with really high notes

"Take me back into the arms I love  
Need me like you did before  
Touch me once again  
And remember when  
There was no one that you wanted more

Don't go, you know you'll break my heart  
She won't love you like I will  
I'm the one who'll stay  
When she walks away  
And you know I'll be standing here still

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

See me as if you never knew  
Hold me so you can't let go  
Just believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

And some way all the love that we had can be saved  
Whatever it takes we'll find a way

Believe in me, I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know

I'll be waiting  
here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
Cause you see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more  
Oh-oh-oh..." I sang the last part in the highest note

Ikuto's P.O.V

I was shocked Brianna has a really great voice i was cheering with Bara.

Kukai's POV

'Wow,' was all I could think or say about her voice, and was Cheering with Ikuto and Bara.

Brianna P.O.V

Then it was on tge last song me and my group sang as loud as we can and we made a great dance along with the song  
"Hey, even if I disappear, will you search for me?  
I'm sure the reason why you can't send me texts is because you're so busy.  
When I'm lonely, I look to the night sky.  
I want you to look my way some more, just like you did back then.  
I honestly want to say that.  
STAB STAB STAB, it hurts.  
BEAT BEAT BEAT, my heartbeat conveys to my body.  
If I step out, it seems like I'll lose it all, and I can't do it.  
Hey, if I pretend to forget, will you meet me?  
I continue to hold on to this thought. I am a marionette.  
When I am separated from you, I can't dance anymore.  
See? The threads are coming loose.  
My heart seems as if it will break...  
Maybe having a break-up talk with you will make me feel relieved altogether.  
When I am in pain, the morning is so blinding.  
Even if I softly pull my bag toward me and stuff it with my feelings,  
I end up throwing them across the room half-way through.  
SCORCH SCORCH SCORCH, it burns.  
GRIND GRIND GRIND, I'm scared of that kind of bargain.  
If I step out, I can't do something like regret.  
Hey, even if I disappear, will you search for me?  
I'm a marionette without a destination.  
My feelings won't reach you. Ah, it's so irritating.  
See? Not even one tear drop will fall.  
My heart seems as if it will break...  
The threads that seemed like they would be cut can't come back.  
But I'm not brave enough to admit  
That it's already frozen over.  
Hey, will you still gaze at me?  
I can't do anything, that's a marionette.  
My feelings won't reach you. Ah, it's so irritating.  
See? Not even one tear drop will fall.  
My heart seems as if it will break..." I stopped on a high note and we bowed "Thanks everyone thank you all for coming see ya" and we all winked and smiled then left.

Bara's POV

I smiled at Brianna as she got off the stage, then my egg wiggled again, and out cam a Dark Pink egg with with Black wings on it. (like this, (Wing, Wing) not, Wing ( ) Wing) And a Chara came out of it, she had El's hair and Il's Outfit, "Hi, my names Hikari, I was born, cus you wanted to be a singer," she said.

Yoru's P.O.V

"Nice too meet you Hikari Nya i'm Yoru Nya" i said.

Ikuto's P.O.V

"I'm Ikuto nice to meet u" i said and winked at Bara.

Selena's P.O.V

I was happy Hikari and I are long time best friends i just hugged her "Hikari it is so great to see you again" i said i was happy "before we were born for you guys we were a duo we sang together all the time" i said.

Bara's POV

My Chara and Brianna's were best friends before they came to us? hummm, me and Brianna are best friends and o is Hikari and Selena.

Brianna's P.O.V

I looked at everyone "Guys let's go out tonight we all go to a ramen shop tonight" i said

Kukai's POV

"As long as there is a eating Compatison," I said.

Brianna's P.O.V

"I will take you home" Kukai said and picked me up bridal style and i blushed and he took me home

Bara's POV

Ikuto looked at me like he was thinking something, then picked me up bridal style "Ikuto! Put me down!" I yelled at him, blushing, "No, I'm taking you home if you want to or not" He said. "It's not that I don't want you to, but I can walk, and jump like a cat to you know," I told him.

Ikuto's P.O.V

I took Bara home and waited for her

Brianna's P.O.V

I went inside my house my mom and little sister were out but i saw a girl and she grabbed me and i screamed as loud as I can but covered my mouth and taped it and handcuffed me tying me up and kidnapped me i was scared and shocked

Kukai's POV

I heard a scream as I was walking home, so I went back and looked for Brianna, but she wasn't there, "Daichi, do you sense any Chara's here?" I asked him.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V

Brianna's charas panicked "GUYS HELP SAAYA WORKS FOR EASTER AND SHE KIDNAPPED RAN AND BRIANNA" they said with tears in their eyes.

Daichi's POV  
'Ran has been KIDNAPED? I can see that everyone is upset, expesly Kukai.' I thought sadly, "We have to save them," Bara said and everyone agreed.

Ikuto's P.O.V

"Everyone let's chara nari Yoru!" I said "Hai Ikuto Nya" Yoru said "My Heart:Unlock!" I said and transformed "Chara Nari: Black Lynx!" I cried

My Heart:Unlock," Bara said.

"Chara Nari: Cat feeling"

Kukai's P.O.V

"My Heart: Unlock!" i said and transformed

"Chara Nari: Sky Jack!" I said and went with Bara and Ikuto to save my girlfriend

Brianna's P.O.

I was crying because i was scared i knew i was at easter they were trying to make Ran an x egg i was screaming while crying

Bara's POV

We jumped/ flew to Easter to save Brianna and Ran, wee got there, "And how are we getting in?" Kukai asked.

Ikuto's P.O.V

"I have a plan" i whispered in their ear the plan

Bara's POV

"Ok, what?" I asked thim.

Ikuto's P.O.V

I whispered in Bara's ear the plan then told Kukai the plan

Ikuto's P.O.V

We snuck in and saw Brianna crying she looked shocked too

Saaya's P.O.V

I laughed evily and kissed Ikuto in front Bara "I love ikuto and he loves me" i said and laughed

Bara's POV

I stared in shock, unable to move, 'I thought Ikuto loved me, but I guess it was a lie,' I thought sadly, then I ran out, got out of Easter and ran to the park, crying.

Ikuto's P.O.V

"SAAYA I DO NOT LOVE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE IM IN LOVE WITH BARA" i said mad and chased after Bara and held her tight and kissed her "Bara it was a lie you are the one I fell in love and Kukai fell in love with Brianna and he needs her let's save your best friend" i said carrying her bridal style and kissed her

Bara's POV

I was shocked about what Ikuto said and kissed him back.

Brianna's P.O.V

Saaya started to slap me and i was screaming loud for her to stop but kept i was helpless all i did was cry a lot

Kukai's POV

"DON'T SLAP BRIANNA!" I yelled at Saaya

Saaya's P.O.V

"Who cares i can do whatever I want and besides it is not you have fallen in love with her" i said and kept hurting Brianna

Kukai's POV

"I do to love her, so STOP SLAPPING HER!" I yelled at her.

Saaya's P.O.V

"Fight me then!" I said

Kukai's POV

"Sure thing," I said.

Saaya's P.O.V

I started using my magic but Kukai was stronger that i couldn't fight back he really cared about Brianna so i gave up.

Brianna's P.O.V

I blushed hard and was shocked what Kukai and i had to say it "Kukai i love you only more than anything you are always on my mind i think about you all the time YOU ARE THE ONE I FELL IN LOVE WITH KUKAI I LOVE YOU!" I said blushing closing my eyes.

Kukai's POV

I was happy/ shocked, so I just hugged Brianna, "And I love you to," I wishpered in her ear blushing.

Ikuto's P.O.V

We went back and saw Saaya who gave up and we untied Brianna

Brianna's P.O.V

I got out and hugged Kukai but we fell i noticed i was on top of him i blushed but i then i cried because i got kidnapped i thought i was gonna die

Kukai's POV

I comforted Brianna, wail Bara was having a glaring contest with Saaya, and Ikuto was trying to break it up, kind of.

Ikuto's POV

I broke up the fight and hugged Bara "Saaya you have to stop trying to make me be with you you will find someone better" i said and patted her head

Brianna's POV

I was still crying hugging Kukai

Kukai's POV

"Shhh, it's ok, your safe now," I said, petting her hair

Bara's POV

I stuck my tung out as Saaya when Ikuto wasn't looking.

Brianna's POV

I looked at Kukai with teary eyes blushing then collapsed on his lap, I fell asleep on Kukai's lap and cuddled up to his chest "I love you Kukai" i said while sleeping

Kukai's POV

I smiled and kissed her hair, then picked her up and toke her home.

Brianna's POV

I woke up and found myself with Kukai i blushed and i kissed him and closed my eyes

Kukai's POV

I kissed her back.

Bara's POV

I waved bye to Ikuto and started waling, err jumping home, when I was half way home, I blacked out, like someone hit me over the head

Hoshi's POV

I saw as Bara blacked out (everyone dechara Naried) I ran over to Hikari, just in time to dogged a net that went to get me, one got Hikari, so I went to find Ikuto or Yoru.

Brianna's POV

I laid my head on Kukai's head and held on to him blushing

Ikuto's POV

I walking with Yoru and Hoshi saw us and i ran to her she looked worried "Hoshi what happened"

Ran's POV

I stared at Daichi blushing but i started to cry

Daichi'POV

I comforted Ran, by petting her hair.

Hoshi's POV

"Bara and Hikari have been kidnaped!" I said, scared.

Ikuto's POV

I was shocked and ran to where I saw Bara and a kidnapper and i kicked him and held Bara

Bara's POV

I woke up in some warm arms, I opened my eyes to see, that Ikuto was holding me portectively and that there is a man getting up and Hikari is in a net with Hoshi and Yoru trying to get her out.

Ran's POV

I hugged Daichi and cried more

Brianna's POV

I was home "Kukai you spend the night at my house it's getting late anyway" i said to him

Ikuto's POV

I kissed Bara and then i went to free her charas and I did

Daichi's POV

I hugged her back, stroking her hair.

Bara's POV

I sundinly figured out what just happened, 'I almost got kidnaped,' I thought, scared, I went to Ikuto, hugged him and cryed in his chest.

Ikuto's POV

I hugged her and stroked Bara's hair "shhh you're ok i'm here" i said to her

Ran's POV

I kissed Daichi on his lips for the first time with tears in my eyes and closed them

Bara's POV

I was still scared and still clinged to Ikuto, crying.

Daichi's POV

I kissed her back, and toke her back to Brianna.

Brianna's POV

I talked to Kukai in my room then i kissed him

Ikuto's POV

I carried Bara bridal style and took her home holding her

Kukai's POV

I kissed her back

Bara's POV

I fell asleep in Ikuto's arms.

Ikuto's POV

I blushed and took her home and put her in bed

Brianna's POV

I fell asleep on Kukai's chest

Kukai's POV

I blushed and put her to bed.

Brianna's POV

I held Kukai while i was sleeping

Ikuto's POV

I stayed in Bara's house and slept next to Bara


	6. Chapter 6

Brianna's POV

I woke up and got dressed i lived by myself because my mom and sister thought i was ready and i was i still visit them and then ate breakfast and left and bumped into Kukai dropping my books again.

Bara's POV

I woke up, got up, and got pulled down, I looked beside me and Ikuto was sleeping next to me, looking cute, I tried losing his grip, failed, 'Man he has a strong grip,' I tried waking him up, also failed, I looked to the side and saw Yoru, "Yoru," he rolled over, "Yoru, Yoru!" that got him up, "What ~Nya?" he asked, "How do you wake him up?" I asked him. Yoru went over to Ikuto, with a fish, and waved it in front of him his nose twitched and he got cat ears and tail, Yoru waved again, and Ikuto tried to snatch it, wail he did that, I got out of bed.

Brianna's POV

"Sorry Kukai" i said as i picked my books forgetting one and kissed him and ran i had a group meeting for a concert.

Kukai's POV

"It's ok," I said, smiling.

Ikuto's POV

I woke up "Morning Cutie" i said and winked at her.

Brianna's POV

I lost one of my books but i had to go to my meeting.

Kukai's POV  
"Oh, here you forgot this one," I said, giving her her book.

Brianna's POV

I kissed Kukai "thanks babe" i said and ran and made it to my meeting.

Kukai's POV

I blushed, walking to club.

Bara's POV

I blushed, throwing a pillow playfully at him.

Brianna's POV

I finished the meeting and left and went to the swing set and swug on the swing then checked my phone still sitting on the swing.

Ikuto's POV

I held Bara by her waist bring her close to me.

Bara's POV

I blushed but did't try to get out, untill I got hungry, "Ikuto, if you let go of me, I'll cook you some fish," I said.

Ikuto's POV

I chara changed with Yoru "i love fish ok" i let go her so she can make it.

Bara's POV

I smiled and went to make fish for me, Ikuto, Yoru, and Hoshi.

Ikuto's POV

I waited for the fish that Bara was making.

Brianna's POV

I was checking my phone more.

Bara's POV

I came back it my room with 4 plates with fish on it, and one plate with a sandwich on it.

Ikuto's POV

I ate my fish and so did Yoru. So did Bara and Hoshi and Hikari ate her sandwich.

Brianna's POV

I started singing.

Kukai's POV

I stopped Brianna from swinging and she looked up at me "hey babe" I said to her and sat on the swing next to her "why are alone" i then said looking at her blushing and concerned.

Brianna's POV

"Hey babe and my friend was suppose to talk to me about the concert but she couldn't come" i said.

Kukai's POV

"Oh" i said then looked away blushing "say babe" i said "yes" she said "what are the three important things in life" i said.

Brianna's POV

I was blushing "well music and singing is one cheerleading and dancing is another and one more is-" i was cut off as Kukai leaned close and kissed me on the lips and my eyes grew wide then i closed them blushing more then he whispered "You are my life" i blushed red then i kissed him again making him blush "you are my life too" i said and held his hand.

Bara's POV

"Hummm, guys, want to go to the park?" I ask, "Sure," Ikuto said.

*time skip to park, still Bara's POV*

"What do you want to do now?" I ask, Ikuto smirked, and kissed me, I kissed back. 'Note, don't ask what Ikuto wants to do,' I thought.

Kukai's POV

I kissed Brianna more "i want to know you feel for me next time" i said to her and walked but she grabbed my arm then Brianna said "My heart races everytime i see you you always make me laugh and smile you're always on my mind i think you all the time i love you with all my heart" Brianna said blushing and i blushed "i do too" i then said leaning close to her and she leaned close to me and we started kissing again.

Bara's POV

When I was finly out of Ikuto's grasp I walk over to a tree and sat under it.

Kukai's POV

Me and Brianna went and sat behind a tree together in the shade she was laying down on my chest and i blushed putting my head on the tree holding her and i kissed her.

Ikuto's POV

I sat next to her, and it started to rain.

Kukai's POV

I gave Brianna my coat and held her and put an umbrella on top of tge tree so we wouldn't get wet and we kissed.

Brianna's POV

I put my head on Kukai's shoulder and he put his arm around me and we fell asleep together.

Ikuto,s POV

I gave Bara my coat, she blushed, and put a umbrella on a tree branch.

Bara's POV

I put my head on Ikuto's shoulder and fell asleep.

Kukai's POV

I woke up finding Brianna sleeping on my chest i blushed alot and kissed her then picked her up letting her sleep hugging me.

Ikuto's POV

I put her in bed and went to get something.

Saaya's POV

I went inside Bara's room and kidnapped her Hikari and her new egg and took them to Easter.

Brianna's POV

I woke up with Kukai next to me "hi my love" he said and it made me blush and my top got ruined because of the rain but Kukai gave me his shirt and put it on me to keep me warm then hugged me i blushed harder seeing him shirtless and hugged him back and we kissed and talked.

Ikuto's POV

I came back into Bara's room, she wasn't there, earlyer I found a new egg of hers and put it on a pillow, it wasn't there and neather was Hikari, and her window was open, 'was she kidnaped?' I thought, worriedly and ask Hoshi what happened, "Saaya came in here I hid, and she toke Bara, Hikari, and her new egg," she aid worried and scared, 'Bara was KIDNAPED! I thought, I called Kukai.

Kukai's POV

I fell asleep with Brianna and my phone rang but i couldn't pick it up i was really tired.

Ikuto's POV

'Ugh, what is he doing, fine I'll just text him, or yell in his ear when voice mail came in, hummm, I'll yell at him later,' I thought texing him, it said,  
BARA'S BEEN KIDNAPED! Come to Bara's house when you read this.

Saaya's POV

I finally have Bara right where i want her i pour cold water on her.

Bara's POV

I woke up in a difrent room, with Saaya in it, I was scared.

Kukai's POV

I got woken up by a text, 'this better be important,' i thought, I read it and went to wake Brianna.

Brianna's POV

I was sleeping when a burgler came to my room i was screaming i fought him i punched him real hard then spin kicked him and got scared and fell

Kukai's POV

I got back in Brianna's room, where i saw a burgler in her room.

Brianna's POV

I called the police and they arrested him and i cried a lot i was scared.

Saaya's POV

I was hurting Bara trying to prove she was terrible and weak.

Kukai's POV

I comforted Brianna, by petting her hair.

Bara's POV

Saaya was hurting me but I did't cry or break, and that annoyed her.

Saaya's POV

I was annoyed and hurted Bara more.

Brianna's POV

I hugged Kukai still crying a lot.

Bara's POV

'I will not break,' I thought, almost to the point of crying, 'must not break, must be strong, for everyone.'

Kukai's POV

I continued petting Brianna's hair, when I got another text, 'nice timeing...' I thought, looking at the text.

If you are not here in 10 minutes I will call and yell in your ear.

Saaya's POV

"You're worthless Bara" i said to her evily.

Brianna's POV

I looked at Kukai blushing.

Bara's POV

My eyes started to water, but 'I'm not going to break,' I told my self.

Kukai's POV

"Brianna, we need to go to Bara's, k?" I asked.

Brianna's POV

"Ok" i said then looked away blushing hard.

Saaya's POV

I sang thinking i was really great.

Bara's POV

'Ok, she is going the wrong way, I'm mad at her now, and my ears are bleeding, ugh...' I thought

Kukai's POV

When we got there, Ikuto as, sad, scared, relieved that we got here, and mad, "What toke you so long?" he asked, "Brianna was getting robbed," I said, "oh..." he said.

Brianna's POV

A white light appeared on me "My Heart:Unlock!" I said and i chara nari with Ran i had a sky blue glittery two piece cheerleading outfit with matching sneakers and a matching heart hair clip "Chara Nari: Cheering Heart!" I cried out.

Saaya's POV

"Oh Bara i lied i kissed Ikuto cause im gonna steal him from you, you are worthless" i said evily.

Bara's POV

"You can't, he loves me, and, if he finds out about this, he will hate you," I said.

Saaya's POV

I laughed evily "i'm gonna kill your best friend and then kill you and Ikuto will be mine" i said and laughed.

Brianna's POV

I looked at my chara nari i was shocked i finally transformed i was happy.

Bara's POV

"If you do, he'll hate you even more," i said, a little scared, 'Man, I still sounded somewhat scared, I must not break,' i thought.


End file.
